


Ezra’s Erotica VI – A Pirate’s Life

by Ferus_Skywalker



Series: Ezra's Erotica [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Consensual Underage Sex, Dildos, Fear, Friendship, Furry, Gay Sex, Hope, Hugs, Jedi, Kissing, Large Cock, Laughter, Love, Lust, M/M, Multi, Padawan, Pirates, Space Pirates, Spitroasting, Teasing, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, Video Cameras, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, pretty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferus_Skywalker/pseuds/Ferus_Skywalker
Summary: After fully giving into their lust, Ezra and Chopper take off on an exciting adventure, where they encounter the bombastic pirate Hondo Ohnaka and the sly Devaronian Cikatro Vizago.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Hondo Ohnaka, Ezra Bridger/C1-10P | Chopper, Ezra Bridger/Cikatro Vizago, Ezra Bridger/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Ezra's Erotica [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270109
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	Ezra’s Erotica VI – A Pirate’s Life

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during Star Wars: Rebels Season 2, Episode 6: Brothers of the Broken Horn.

**Ezra’s Erotica VI –** **A Pirate’s Life**

By Ferus Skywalker

_“Play it again, Chop,”_ Ezra whispered, his voice laced with a lustful yearning.

A yearning for cock. Zeb’s cock. A yearning to be filled as he had been that morning.

Chopper beeped enthusiastically as he replayed the holorecording of Ezra’s morning Lasat cream breakfast. With his increased Force skills, Ezra could take all of Zeb’s meat down his throat, although he couldn’t help himself from gagging as it slid down inside him.

As he watched the recording, Ezra fingered himself, first with one, then two, fingers slipping past his entrance into his clenching boyhole.

Upon seeing Ezra pleasuring himself, Chopper let out a lustful mechanical groan. It was all the astromech droid could do to not spill his lubrication right then and there.

As the holorecording continued, Ezra used the Force to pull Chopper closer to him. Chopper let out a startled warble as he began sliding on the floor closer towards his shipmate. When Ezra had finished pulling Chopper to him, his mouth curved into a mischievous smile.

“I know you’ve wanted this for a while, Chop,” Ezra said as he caressed the astromech’s side panels. “You’ve been recording me and Zeb for the last few months, and Sabine’s told me how much you play those recordings over and over in your memory banks.”

Chopper gave a low, sultry affirmative beep, followed by a swivel of his dome so he was looking straight at Ezra. Ezra slowly removed his fingers from his twitching hole and gave Chopper an affectionate pat on his metal head.

“I also heard that Sabine installed a few upgrades on you last night. She told me about it right before she and the rest of the crew left this morning to get supplies in town. I’m sure Zeb wouldn’t mind if we tested those upgrades out, maybe even show him the recording later...”

Chopper could barely contain himself as he shook from side to side. To prevent himself from shaking further, Chopper locked his legs down to the floor. As the holorecording showed Zeb pull his Lasat cock out of Ezra’s mouth, Chopper opening his side panel to reveal what at first looked like a regular tool. Then its metal structure grew alongside one of Chopper’s mechanical extenders, stopping right in front of Ezra’s exposed entrance.

Ezra’s eyes opened wide and he spat into his hand, smearing his spit as lubrication all over Chopper’s latest upgrade. As he did so, the holorecording continued, showing Ezra spitting on Zeb’s cock as the Lasat lowered himself, lining up his glistening cock for a front entry in Ezra’s eager hole.

Knowing what his recorded self was about to say next, Ezra opened his mouth and said in-sync with the recording, “Fuck me. Fuck your little Loth-pup.”

As the recording focused in on Zeb pushing inside Ezra, Chopper extended his upgraded attachment until it was inside the boy, who was looking right into his mechanical eyes.

Ezra winced at the unfamiliar sensation of Chopper inside of him. At first he felt cold as the metal attachment penetrated him, and his mind flashed to a dark memory of his sexual torture at the hands of the Seventh Sister Inquisitor. She had used her cold seeker droids to probe deep inside of him, using the dark side to cloud his thoughts and enhance his primal lust.

For a moment, Ezra wondered if his lust for Chopper...for Zeb...and his secret desire for his master, came from the dark side. Were his feelings...wrong? He didn’t want to believe it, but some part of him felt guilty as he remembered the pleasure mixed with the pain he felt at being so dominated by the Inquisitors before he was rescued...

Ezra’s mind snapped back to the present as Chopper drilled deeper into him, moaning as his holographic self moaned as Zeb had pushed in deeper.

As a wave of pleasure surged through his trembling body, Ezra decided to embrace his lust rather than feel ashamed about it. He’d lost his virginity to Zeb, and since then, he’d had a craving for cock. From his tryst with the cadets at the Academy, to his awkward forced blowjob with Vizago, to his utter humiliation at the hands of the Inquisitors, Ezra had been through a lot in just a few months. He wasn’t going to let a couple bad experiences ruin his sexual desire. If wanting to suck and be fucked was wrong...if it was of the dark side...then so be it. Ezra knew what he wanted...and he wanted _more_. 

“More, Chopper! More!” Ezra shouted, pushing himself further onto Chopper’s metal cock. Chopper loosed a series of fast-paced beeps and a long mechanical whistle as he lengthened his newest upgrade to its fullest extent.

“Faster!” Ezra screamed as Chopper picked up the pace. Zeb might have a bigger, and warmer, dick, but Chopper had him beat on speed...and the vibrations were a nice touch, too. Ezra made a mental note to thank Sabine for that later.

Chopper’s metal rod continued to fuck Ezra with mechanical speed and precision as the holographic Ezra took Zeb’s cock to the hilt. Ezra felt his erection twitching uncontrollably, and felt himself about to cum. He could feel his teeth rattling, and he let out a loud, “Fuu...uuu...uuu...ck!”

Chopper made a mechanical grunting noise as he accelerated to maximum speed, causing Ezra’s entire body to shake. As his sensors detected Ezra about to cum, Chopper’s cock released a new mix of creamy lubricant deep inside the boy, just as Ezra shot his load.

Chopper retracted his cream-coated cock from Ezra’s now moist hole just as the holographic Zeb pulled his spent member out of Ezra.

As the holorecording finished, Ezra’s heavy breathing began to slow down. Reaching down with one of his fingers, Ezra scooped up some of Chopper’s new creamy lubrication and tasted it. “Wow, this tastes so much like the real thing...a bit less salty than Zeb’s, but creamier than mine. How did Sabine get the taste so perfect? I wonder if she...” Ezra let his sentence trail off as he heard Chopper give a soft mechanical chuckle.

“You sly little rust bucket!” Ezra said, giving Chopper a rub on his dome. Chopper unlocked his legs from the ground and did a full spin, raising his metal arms in the air. Chopper had done some test runs with Sabine, and he liked his private time spent with the Mandalorian girl...but his metal heart would always belong to Ezra Bridger, the young boy from Lothal whose recordings with Zeb drove Chopper wild.

As Ezra pulled his pants back on, he got to his feet and asked Chopper, “Can I see your new upgrade up close, Chop? I promise I’ll give it back.”

Chopper extended his still sticky attachment into Ezra’s hands. After thoughtfully examining it for a few moments, Ezra marveled at the engineering work Sabine had put into it. It was an elegant design, but if Kanan or Hera ever saw it...it would look just like one of Chopper’s other tools. The perfect disguise for the naughtiest droid in the galaxy.

Ezra raised his eyebrows and gave Chopper a boyish grin as he held Chopper’s upgrade in his hand.

“Maybe I’ll keep it for a while after all; I can think of a few uses for it...” Ezra chuckled as he played a short game of keep away with Chopper’s new tool.

Chopper let out a series of ornery beeps as he angrily bumped into Ezra.

“Hey buddy, I was only joking. You’re not the only one who’s allows to do pranks around here,” Ezra said, giving Chopper his new tool back.

Chopper let out a low growl, then a short whoop as he slid behind Ezra, spanking him on his backside. Ezra started to laugh, when Chopper sent a small jolt of electricity surging through Ezra, causing him to nearly fall over.

“Why, you little...!” Ezra shouted, chasing Chopper around in a circle several times before catching him in his arms and pulling him closer.

“Silly old droid,” Ezra said, giving Chopper a soft kiss on the head. Finally standing still in Ezra’s arms, Chopper let out a low mechanical purr, content to rest in the boy’s arms for a few moments.

“Well, I guess we’d better get back to cleaning the ship. If Hera gets back and it’s not done, we’ll both be in trouble,” Ezra said, climbing back on board, with Chopper rolling behind him.

As they both started to resume work on the _Ghost_ , a beeping sounded, getting Chopper’s attention. Chopper warbled something about a distress signal.

“A distress signal? From who?” Ezra asked, moving closer to Chopper.

The distress signal came through the speakers, “This is the _Broken Horn_...we require assistance.”

“That’s Vizago’s ship! Okay...look, someone’s in distress, and if there’s one thing I’ve learned from Kanan, it’s that we help people in distress.”

Ezra quickly moved from the main _Ghost_ ship to the _Phantom_ shuttle attached on top. Chopper followed him, intrigued by what has happening. Could he and Ezra be going on an adventure by themselves? Chopper could hardly contain his excitement. Today was turning out to be a really good day for the old astromech.

“Well, let’s go see what Vizago got himself into. I owe him a favor, and this could square us,” Ezra said, remembering back to the time he had made a deal with Vizago in order to get the information they needed to save Kanan. Ezra had been forced to suck Vizago’s thick Devaronian dick in order to get that information. He’d also been forced to agree that he would answer Vizago when he called him. While part of him had enjoyed being overpowered and used by the muscular Devaronian, another part of him still held a grudge for Vizago taking advantage of him like that. If answering this distress call meant he could get even with Vizago, he looked forward to it. Besides, Ezra was smarter and more powerful in the Force than the last time they had met. He would show Vizago who was really in charge...and maybe, just maybe, he’d have a little fun humiliating the devilish Devaronian along the way.

.........

Later, aboard the _Phantom_.........

Ezra could see Vizago’s ship in the distance. The trip had been a short one, and he was thankful for that. He needed to resolve this and get back in time before anyone noticed he and Chopper were missing.

“That’s Vizago’s ship, all right. I wonder what happened,” Ezra thought out loud as he flew the _Phantom_ closer. “Vizago! Cikatro Vizago, do you read me?”

No response.

Chopper sounded a series of worried beeps.

“Well, of course, we’re going to board the ship,” Ezra said, maneuvering the _Phantom_ to board the _Broken Horn_.

As the Rebel duo walked the dimly lit hallways of the _Broken Horn_ , Ezra spoke, “Vizago must be in trouble. Why else wouldn’t he answer his comm?”

As they continued to walk, a metal door slammed shut behind Ezra, separating him from Chopper. Chopper let out a frustrated groan, then began to look for a way around.

Turning the corner, Ezra ran into several powered down droids, some of Vizago’s IG bodyguard units.

“They’re shut off. Something is definitely not right,” Ezra said into the darkness, worry starting to creep into the back of his mind.

As he entered the cockpit, he heard a strange, exotic music playing over the speakers. Some form of cantina music, maybe, Ezra thought.

Ezra saw someone lying on his back beneath the main control panel, with only his legs, backside, and...err...package visible. Ezra couldn’t help staring at the thick bulge in the pants of whoever was on the floor in front of him.

“Vizago? Vizago, is that you?” Ezra asked, unsure of what the answer would be.

“Uh, not exactly,” the being before him said as he climbed out from under the control panel and he got to his feet. He was a Weequay, tall and slender, with leathery skin and a gruff exterior.

“Well, hello there,” he said, pushing a button to pause the music. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hondo Ohnaka, proud owner of this fine but currently inoperative vessel.”

“Where’s Vizago? This is his ship,” Ezra asked suspiciously, his lightsaber-blaster pointed at Hondo.

“Ah, you know Vizago? Well, then we have a mutual friend. Yes, it was his ship. But we were enjoying a friendly game of sabacc, and well, now it is my ship,” Hondo said, a wide grin forming on his face.

“Vizago bet his ship?”

“Right after his droids, which are now also mine. Watch. I turn them on.” Hondo pressed the controller in his hand. “I turn them off...hahaha...I love that,” he said.

“Yeah, okay, I...I guess that could happen,” Ezra said, lowering his weapon.

“You know about me, but who are you?” Hondo asked enthusiastically.

Taking his helmet off, Ezra lied, “I’m Lando Calrissian,” he said, using the name of the smuggler he and his friends had run into a few months ago.

“Lando! So at last I meet the semi-famous Lando Calrissian! A tad younger than I pictured, but to be so young and flying to my rescue proves that you must be the scoundrel I have heard of!” Hondo exclaimed, putting his arm around Ezra’s shoulders.

“Yeah...I mean, I am pretty good,” Ezra’s cheeks reddened a bit.

“Haha...he’s pretty good - are you looking for a crew?! Good news. Hondo is hiring,” the Weequay said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Uh, I already have a crew. Speaking of, where’d my droid go?” Ezra asked, remembering Chopper.

“Oh, you lost your droid? I lost my whole crew, thanks to the Empire. I once was a captain, you know. Oh, the stories I could tell...so many of them true,” Hondo lamented, as a flashing light appeared on the console in front of him.

An Imperial cruiser had entered the system...and it was headed straight for them.

“Uh, yeah, you want to tell a story? Tell one to the Empire while I try to get the power back on,” Ezra said hurriedly, as he pushed past Hondo to work on the underside of the console. As he did so, he brushed against Hondo’s large package, causing the Weequay to give a barely audible lustful growl.

Realizing he didn’t have time for such things now, Hondo hailed the Imperial ship, stalling for time. “Hello? How can we help you?”

“Attention, transport. You have breached an Imperial checkpoint,” a monotone voice said over the comms as the Imperial cruiser opened fire.

“Hyperspace would be good!” Hondo rattled nervously.

“Think I got it!” Ezra exclaimed. Just then, the cockpit door opened and Chopper came rolling into the bridge, his arms waving around in the air. He stuck one of his devices into the ship’s panel, initiating hyperspace.

As the stars streaked overhead and the ship made the jump, Hondo turned to his newfound friends, “Well, Lando, it looks like we are off on an adventure!”

.........

 _Several moments later_.........

“It is as if we were in each other’s heads. We only just met, and we already make a remarkable team!” Hondo exclaimed, looking with delight at the young boy who had just entered his life.

“Yeah, but we’re not,” Ezra said, trying to bring the Weequay’s enthusiasm down a little. Ezra still hadn’t found Vizago yet, which meant he was still in his debt, and that the mission he was on was all for nothing...or so it seemed.

“Not yet, perhaps,” Hondo said, another grin forming across his lips. Ezra found his eyes drifting to the bulge in Hondo’s pants, wondering to himself how big the Weequay got when he was fully hard. Realizing that Hondo was still looking at him, Ezra quickly diverted his eyes to the console.

“You know, I could use you for a job. A little trade, that is all. You know, I am an old man. I just need help pushing a few crates,” Hondo implored, not wanting to let such a handsome young boy walk out of his life just yet.

“Crates of what?” Ezra asked, then saw what they were on a hologram Chopper had just pulled up from the ship’s manifest. “Whoa! Whoa. Power generators? That’s what you’re smuggling? These are pretty hard to get these days, old man. Expensive, too...”

“You’re right,” Hondo admitted. “Which is why we will sell them at a fair markup. Five hundred percent.”

“Ok...I help you, you give me my cut in power generators. Three crates,” Ezra bargained.

“All right. Two crates, and you have a deal.”

“Two. And we split the profit of the third,” Ezra countered.

“Deal!” Hondo chuckled as he shook the boy’s hand.

“The way you strike a bargain, you remind me of a great pirate I know...me! Ha! Now, let's go split up the merchandise.” Hondo started towards the cargo hold.

While he was busy boasting, Ezra had stealthily taken the IG bodyguard droid controller from Hondo’s belt without the Weequay noticing. As Hondo disappeared from view, Ezra turned to Chopper. “Look, this could come in handy if he gives us trouble. Hang on to it, Chop,” he said, giving it to the astromech.

.........

 _A few hours later_.........

The job had gone wrong in just about every way imaginable. What was supposed to be a simple exchange turned into a blaster fight when Hondo was double-crossed by Azmorigan, the crime lord they had been meeting to make the exchange of power generators for credits. Azmorigan knew Lando personally, and revealed that the boy was lying about being Lando Calrissian. Chopper had managed to save the day, blasting away at Azmorigan and his thugs. Hondo had nearly been killed, and Ezra had had no choice but to use the Force to save the Weequay pirate from getting blasted out into space.

Hondo found himself growing fonder of the boy with each passing moment, and now that he knew the kid had Force powers...well that changed things. Besides, the boy also saved the power generators, _and_ the credits. And he had a beautiful rump. Truly fortunate, indeed.

“My friend, my friend. You might not be Calrissian, but I know one thing you _are_. You are a _Jedi_ ,” Hondo said, letting out a playful chuckle as he sized the boy up from top to bottom.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were a Jedi? You know, I am an old Jedi sympathizer. I know...I wouldn’t believe me either, but one of my best friends was a Jedi. I’m pretty sure we were friends...”

“Well, I’m not really a Jedi yet,” Ezra reluctantly admitted, knowing that he had much more training ahead of him before he could claim to be a true Jedi.

“Well, then be a _pirate Jedi_! We will make an excellent team,” Hondo smiled, wrapping his arm around the boy. “But first, tell me, what is your name? Your real name.”

“Ezra Bridger.”

“Thank you, Ezra Bridger,” Hondo said, as Ezra smiled affectionately at the space pirate.

Maybe being a pirate wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all...

.........

Later, aboard the _Broken Horn_.........

“Well, you must have many responsibilities, yes?” Hondo asked Ezra as they walked side-by-side down the now well-lit hallways of the ship.

“Yeah, too many at the moment,” Ezra replied.

“Well, then join my crew, and I will split it right down the middle, fifty-forty. You won’t get a better deal than that, especially from me.”

“Wait, that’s only 90%. What about the other 10?” Ezra asked, momentarily confused.

“Oh, you want me to spend that on expenses, trust me,” Hondo chuckled.

“Okay, well, how about 0% for me? I want the generators. All of them,” Ezra said, thinking of how much they would mean to the Rebels if they got their hands on them.

“You have a deal, partner! Ah! This makes me happy! You get the generators, and I get you for my crew. It is good. Let us celebrate! Droid, droid! Go to the galley and bring me the most expensive drink you can and something for my friend.”

“Uh, yeah, I think I’ll go with him,” Ezra said, following Chopper to the galley to get some drinks.

“Of course, partner. Don’t forget yours!” Hondo said as Ezra and Chopper went down the hallway. Hondo stole another glance at Ezra’s tight little backside as the boy walked away.

“I don’t know what just happened. Di...did I just join his crew?” Ezra asked Chopper. The Weequay talked too fast for Ezra to keep up with.

Chopper let out a series of questioning beeps.

“No, no, I don’t want to leave the _Ghost_. I...I mean, not really. Maybe I would make a pretty good pirate. Inquisitors don’t hunt them, do they?” Ezra said wistfully, wondering if he might have an easier life as a pirate instead of a Rebel Jedi.

Ezra stopped in his tracks as he heard a faint metal clanging sound. “What is that?” he asked Chopper. Walking in the direction of the sound, he opened a door to find Cikatro Vizago locked in a jail cell, banging on the bars.

“Vizago!” Ezra shouted, surprised to see the Devaronian here.

“You? What are you doing here?” Vizago replied angrily at Ezra.

“I...I...Wait, Hondo told me you lost your ship in a bet.”

“Oh! And you believed that swindler? By the moons of Gozgo, you are hopelessly gullible!”

“Hey, I’m not the one who got locked in his own brig,” Ezra retorted, immensely enjoying seeing Vizago humiliated as he had once humiliated Ezra.

“He shot me in the back with a stunner, eh, disabled my droids somehow.”

“Probably with this,” Ezra said, reaching down to take the IG bodyguard droid controller from Chopper.

“You must help me reclaim the _Horn_!” Vizago exclaimed, relieved that this Padawan boy still owed him a favor.

“Sorry, but I’ve got other things to worry about,” Ezra said nonchalantly.

“You owe me, remember? I gave you information, and it saved your Jedi friend. I am calling in that favor. Now,” Vizago leered, moving his hands down to grasp his genitals, rubbing them fondly, remembering Ezra’s face stuffed full to the brim, saliva drooling past the boy’s lips as the kid did what Vizago had asked to get the information to save the boy’s Jedi friend.

Ezra wouldn’t be intimidated. Not today. Not this time. Reassuring Chopper, Ezra looked Vizago right in his big, red eyes. “Okay, I’ll get you your ship, and then we’re even.”

“Fine with me,” Vizago agreed, moving his hands away from his junk, recognizing a confidence in the boy that he had not seen in their last encounter. Chopper released the lock on the cell holding Vizago.

“Chopper, get the generators onboard the _Phantom_ ,” Ezra told the droid.

“My generators?!” Vizago asked incredulously.

“No, _my_ generators,” Ezra said forcefully. He leaned up close to Vizago, then reached down to his pants and squeezed the Devaronian’s genitals in his hands. “Chopper downloaded those recordings you had of me from your ship’s computer, and now you can’t use them as blackmail anymore. From now on, you do as I tell you. End of story.”

Vizago felt a dark power emanating from the boy, and tried to remove the boy’s hand, but he wouldn’t be budged. Somehow, the boy’s Force powers had grown stronger than before. Wincing in pain as Ezra squeezed harder, Vizago reluctantly nodded his head.

Ezra released his grip on Vizago’s package, and the Devaronian let out his breath.

“Now, come along and behave,” Ezra said, as he led Vizago to the cockpit.

.........

 _A few moments later_.........

The cockpit door hissed open, with Ezra leading Vizago inside.

“I think you two know each other,” Ezra said, as Hondo turned around, a surprised look on his face.

“Partner, how could you let this dangerous criminal out of the brig?”

“Save it, _partner_ ,” Ezra said, a dark glint in his eyes. As he moved forward to confront Hondo, Vizago swiped the IG bodyguard droid controller from Ezra’s belt without the boy noticing.

Ezra felt the darkness within him spark a lustful suggestion into his horny mind as he looked at both Vizago and Hondo. “Let’s all relax. I take the generators. You two split Azmorigan’s credits. Everyone wins.” Ezra gave them both a broad, mischievous smile.

“That is a fair deal. Hmm...And it disgusts me,” Hondo stated flatly. He was never one to split credits if he could help it.

“For once, I agree,” Vizago said in his thick accent. As Vizago moved for the hidden droid controller behind his back, Ezra said, “Ok, guys, then how about you both also get to split...me. Would that sweeten the deal?”

“Split you? Why, what do you mean by tha...ohhh....,” Hondo said, catching the boy’s meaning as Ezra unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down to expose his young, firm buttcheeks.

Vizago almost dropped the controller from his hands in shock, carefully recovering from his near-slip and tucking the controller in his back belt pouch. He hadn’t expected the boy to make a move like this...not after what had happened in the jail cell. He had thought the boy was done with him. Even though he was a bit worried of the boy’s Force powers, he did have the controller back, which gave him a sense of security. If things went wrong, he could always activate it, and his bodyguard droids would come to the rescue.

Besides, Vizago couldn’t help but stare at the boy’s smooth, small ass. No doubt it was nice and tight inside, too...Vizago had seen first-hand the boy’s oral skills when he had sucked on Vizago’s meat to get the information to save his friend. If Vizago could just get a piece of the boy’s ass, that would be...

“I take that as a yes from you, Vizago?” Ezra interrupted his thoughts, pointing at the erection poking through Vizago’s pants.

“Well, I...,” lust filled Vizago’s deep red eyes as he nodded his head yes, licking his lips for what was to come.

“And how about you, Hondo?” Ezra asked as he slipped off the rest of his clothes. Ezra now stood completely naked between the Devaronian and the Weequay.

Hondo slipped off his pants, his thick, leathery dick bobbing up as he did so. “I am ready and standing at attention, partner,” Hondo said with a wide grin, giving Ezra a mock salute as he did so.

Vizago unbuckled his pants, taking them off as he moved closer to Ezra. His hardened member was already twitching in anticipation.

“Uh-uh. Not so fast, Vizago,” Ezra said, a smirk forming on his face. “Kneel...and open your mouth.”

“Kneel? What is this? I thought you said...”

“You will do as I say!” Ezra shouted, using the Force to bring Vizago to his knees. Vizago’s eyes opened in realization of what Ezra was doing. He was getting even with Vizago for what Vizago had done to him months ago. Even though he hated being humiliated like this, a small part of Vizago had to give the kid credit...

Ezra moved his semi-hard cock up to Vizago’s lips. “Now suck, my Devaronian slut.” Vizago reluctantly opened his mouth as Ezra put his cock inside. Vizago had never been on the sucking end of a blowjob before, and although Ezra’s cock was average in size, it was the fact that he was powerless that truly made Vizago upset.

“Uh, partner, I can see Vizago is getting what he deserves...but surely old Hondo here deserves better? I mean, after all, it was I who...” Hondo interrupted.

“Come here, you old pirate,” Ezra smiled, removing his member from Vizago’s mouth to raise his ass in Hondo’s direction. “It’s all yours, partner.”

Hondo let out a belly laugh. “Hah! I can see you have excellent taste, partner.” Hondo moved down to Ezra’s level, his tongue licking up and down the Jedi boy’s asscheeks.

“Yes, yes, yes...such a delicious taste,” Hondo complimented as his tongue darted for Ezra’s hole, his Weequay saliva swirling around the boy’s puckered entrance. 

Ezra shuddered in delight as he reached for one of Vizago’s horns, and pulled the Devaronian back on his cock once again. Vizago gagged at the suddenness of Ezra’s maneuver, as he felt the Jedi boy’s warm cock going in and out of his mouth.

Ezra enjoyed seeing Vizago slobber all over his dick. Satisfied that he had humiliated the Devaronain enough, Ezra pulled out and gave Vizago a pat on the head.

“I did say you’d both get to split me. So, go for it,” Ezra teased getting on his hands and knees between Vizago and Hondo. Although Ezra had enjoyed shaming Vizago, what he truly desired was to taste that Devaronian meat once again. To finally feel it inside him. To feel Hondo’s Weequay meat as well. This time, he was fully in control. This was his chance to fulfill his fantasy of being a pirate Jedi, even though he knew it was a one-time thing. He’d get back to the _Ghost_ crew and his hunky Lasat bunkmate soon enough, but for now, he had a deal to finish.

“You getting this, Chop?” Ezra asked over the comms. When he heard Chopper’s affirmative and excited beeps, Ezra smiled. Chopper had tapped into the cockpit’s camera and was recording the whole thing. Ezra knew how much the droid liked watching his encounters, so he was more than happy to give Chopper another one to remember.

“You, in front,” Ezra commanded Vizago, before turning his head back slightly, “And my ass is all yours, partner,” Ezra said, winking at the Weequay.

Hondo rubbed his hands together in anticipation, then spit on them, rubbing the natural lubricant all over his thick, leathery member. “This is turning out to be a very profitable venture!” Hondo exclaimed, lining up his stiff dick with Ezra’s waiting hole.

As Hondo did so, Vizago’s still-twitching member touched Ezra’s lips, and the boy Force-pulled the Devaronian’s dick closer to him, filling his face in one swift motion.

Vizago gasped in surprise at the boy’s eagerness, then let lust consume him fully as he began thrusting in and out of the boy’s warm mouth.

Behind Ezra, Hondo wasted no time in slipping his cockhead past the boy’s entrance. The leathery texture of the Weequay’s dick took Ezra by surprise, as it was rougher than he was used to, but the spit did help somewhat. Ezra used the Force to endure the roughness, impressed at the girth of Hondo’s shaft. It might not have been as long as Vizago’s, but it was thicker all-around.

Ezra let out a muffled moan as his face was filled with Vizago’s meatstick thrusting faster and faster. Hondo picked up the pace as well, boning Ezra from behind, slapping his newfound partner’s buttcheeks as he did so.

“Oh, boy, if I had known Jedi were so skilled...why I wouldn’t have wasted my time with all those Twi’leks!” Hondo said, then added “On second thought, why not both! Haha!” he chuckled, causing Ezra to laugh as well, his laughter coming out as more of a gurgle on Vizago’s thrusting shaft. Drool slipped past Ezra’s lips and onto Vizago’s swinging balls as they made contact with Ezra’s neck.

Lust had completely overtaken Ezra, as the boy was spitroasted by two alien dicks. Filled in both ends, he called further upon the Force to enhance his pleasure, relishing in the feeling of being so utterly stuffed with warmth from in front and behind.

Hondo couldn’t believe his luck. Although he didn’t like sharing the credits with Vizago, he would find a way around that...eventually. For now, he was more than happy to share Ezra...his partner was a natural-born slut! Nothing like the old Jedi Hondo knew, with their no-attachment nonsense. One cock was simply not enough for Ezra...Hondo could hear the same greed in Ezra’s moans as he could whenever Hondo talked to himself about credits...about the next big score. The boy had a hunger that reminded Hondo so much of himself.

“A pirate’s life for you, huh, Jedi boy!” Hondo laughed as he slapped Ezra’s ass several times, thrusting faster and faster, going balls-deep inside the boy, his leathery sack slapping obscenely against Ezra’s smooth skin.

Hondo could not hold back any longer. With a hard thrust forward, he spilled his seed deep inside Ezra, just as Ezra finally pulled off of Vizago’s slick dick.

Hondo gave Ezra a warm hug, kissing the boy on the back of his neck before collapsing onto the floor in exhaustion.

“You did great, partner. Thanks, you old space pirate,” Ezra complimented Hondo as he breathed heavily, turning to face Vizago.

Vizago looked to be near the edge, too, and Ezra motioned for him to take Hondo’s place. “Go ahead, Vizago. You earned it. Remember, it’s a one-time thing, and once it’s over...it’s over. Now, fill me up, big guy.”

Vizago did as he was told. He managed to get one thrust fully inside Ezra’s semen-coated ass before he too began to cum, Davaronian seed mixing with Weequay seed inside the human boy’s bowels.

Feeling completely filled, Ezra shot his own load, his sperm making contact with the metal floor of the cockpit, forming a small pool below his naked body.

Vizago collapsed in exhaustion, and Ezra soon did, too, right in-between Vizago and Hondo.

Although guilt had now started to enter his mind, Ezra pushed it away, along with the dark impulses that had taken hold of him. He allowed himself to rest between his two pirate lovers, satisfied that he had remained in-control the entire time, and that he had fulfilled his fantasy of being a pirate Jedi...if only for a day.

.........

 _Several moments later_.........

Ezra, Hondo, and Vizago had all gotten dressed, roughly resuming their previous positions in the cockpit before they had made their deal.

“Time to close the deal, fellas,” Ezra said, satisfied that he had accomplished his mission of getting even with Vizago...and also scoring some rare power generators for the Rebels. Not to mention scoring some meaty pirate dick.

Vizago looked from Ezra to Hondo, and his hand reached into his back belt pouch, his fingers wrapping around the droid controller. He had one card left to play, and even though he was satisfied with the deal he had made...and also with the added bonus of so thoroughly exploring the boy’s young body...he was still upset. Upset that this boy thought he could control him, the great Vizago. Still upset at Hondo for throwing him in his own brig. Still upset at losing _his_ power generators, with only half the credits to show for it.

Vizago made up his mind. He would have his Loth-cake and eat it, too. “Care to hear my counter-offer?” Vizago smirked as he pressed the button on the droid controller, reactivating his IG bodyguard droids.

The bodyguard droids sprang to life, recognizing Hondo and Ezra as intruders. The cockpit erupted in blasterfire as the droids opened fire on Ezra and Hondo. Ezra used his saber to deflect the shots, and Hondo fired his pirate blaster at the droids.

Seeing that Ezra was gaining the upper hand on the droids, Hondo decided to sneak away. “Excellent work! I will invest your share wisely,” Hondo commented as he disappeared from view.

“Thanks a lot, partner!” Ezra shouted after the pirate.

“Keep the Jedi occupied,” Vizago told his droids as he also made a run for it.

Ezra used the Force to call the droid controller from Vizago’s belt to his hands, shutting the droids down.

Chopper clucked a series of worried beeps over the comms. “Wha-What could have possibly gone wrong now?” Ezra wondered, as he made his way down the hallway to Chopper’s location. Hondo had already boarded the _Phantom_ with both the credits _and_ the generators and had made a break for the planet below.

“Well, looks like you get your ship back, as promised,” Ezra said, catching up to Vizago in the hallway.

“Yes, but I lost all my credits and my generators!”

“Eh, technically, they were _my_ generators,” Ezra smirked, satisfied that he had fully humiliated Vizago.

“I hate children,” Vizago sighed, vowing to himself to never cross a Jedi again...even when they were as pretty looking as the young Ezra Bridger.

Ezra signaled Chopper to follow him, and they both took an escape pod to the planet below. For his part, Ezra was happy to put an end to his deal with that Devaronian devil. He had used Vizago just as Vizago had once used him. They were even, and he no longer owed the Devaronian anything.

“Not sure how we’re gonna explain all this,” Ezra worried as the escape pod landed on the planet. Chopper let out a series of positive beeps that he had everything, including the runaway Hondo, under control...

As Ezra and Chopper walked up the ramp to the _Ghost_ , they saw Hondo there, blabbing away to the rest of the _Ghost_ crew, who had returned from their supply trip.

Hondo gestured wildly in the air as he continued telling his story. “Then he let Vizago out! The villain was upon us, I’m telling you! But young Ezra, he stood tall in front of me and withstood a massive atta...” Hondo stopped when he saw Ezra and Chopper walk up.

“My friend! I was just talking about you. How you and I rescued the generators from the evil Vizago,” Hondo explained, putting his arm around the boy once more.

“Yeah, that’s not true. You stole the generators and my ship,” Ezra corrected Hondo.

“What an accusation! You wound me!” Hondo feigned being wounded by the boy.

“Chopper had the _Phantom_ on autopilot,” Ezra explained.

“Well, that’s another version of the story, I suppose. I’ll tell you what. You can keep my generators. They are my gift to you. Goodbye!” Hondo shouted as he walked down the ramp.

Ezra followed Hondo down, running his hand through his hair as he said to Hondo, “Just so you know, at one time, I might have joined your crew.” Ezra was serious about that statement. Before he met the _Ghost_ crew, he might very well have joined Hondo and turned out to be a great pirate. But...things were different...his life was different. It was fun to play pirate for a day, but for the rest of his life, Ezra preferred to be with his friends...his family.

“You might...ahahaha...oh, Ezra...you truly are a Jedi.” Hondo said affectionately, looking at the boy with his warm, gray eyes. He looked the boy up and down, somewhat sad that he wouldn’t get to taste the boy’s sweetness or feel his warm hole clenching around him again. The boy may be a natural-born slut, but he was still a Jedi. And a pirate’s life was not one for a Jedi, even if Hondo had thoroughly enjoyed the time he had spent with Ezra. Hondo gave Ezra one more firm pat on the shoulder, and then turned to walk away. 

“Contact Commander Sato. Tell him Ezra Bridger found his generators,” Hera said from up above, smiling at what the boy had accomplished today. Hera suspected there was more to the story that she didn’t know...but she didn’t want to ruin Ezra’s moment. For now, everyone was safe, and that was all that mattered to her. Sabine gave Chopper an affectionate pat on the head and a wink in Ezra’s direction, and Zeb smiled down at Ezra as well, giving the boy a wide, warm Lasat grin that meant _I’ll see you soon in our cabin, Loth-pup._

As the rest of the crew dispersed, Kanan moved down to stand next to Ezra. “So, you went for a little spin?” Kanan asked.

“I was just trying to figure things out.”

“And did you?”

“I used to be like Hondo, out for myself and alone. But that’s not who I am anymore,” Ezra said proudly, smiling next to his master.

Ezra wanted for all the world to tell his master how he truly felt about him, and to open up about his sexual adventures with Zeb, Chopper, Hondo, and all that troubled him about possibly being drawn to the dark side. But for now, he didn’t want things to change things between him and Kanan...he didn’t want to lose Kanan’s approval...or his friendship. Maybe someday he would tell Kanan. But for now, he was happy just to bask in his master’s warm presence.

“You’re on a different path now,” Kanan said proudly, seeing that his Padawan was deep in thought. Even though he knew the boy was holding something back, he was still proud of him. He didn’t know what secrets Ezra had, but he knew Ezra would tell him when he was ready.

“And I have you guys,” Ezra added, his smile widening as he met Kanan’s gaze. A spark of light Force energy flowed between them, and Ezra felt at home. This is where he belonged. Master and Padawan both cherished the brief moment, then turned to walk up the ramp to the _Ghost._

__

The future looked bright for young Ezra Bridger. He had a lustful Lasat who loved him, an amazing astromech who adored ( _and sometimes annoyed him_ ), a marvelous Mandalorian who made his life better, a terrific Twi’lek who took care of them as a family, and a jubilant Jedi who joined them all together in the Force.


End file.
